La luz del Mañana
by Atsu-Nya
Summary: "Las personas tienen un porqué de nacer, y eso lo entenderás algún día hijo" le dijo alguna vez su madre, ella era tan buena y generosa a pesar de estar a pocos días de morir nunca dejaba de sonreír. Entendía por que su padre la amaba tanto. Él quería un amor así a pesar de que, nunca lo fuera a conseguir. ¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a soportar por amor...?


_La luz del mañana_

"_Las personas tienen un porqué de nacer, y eso lo entenderás algún día hijo"_

_El Inicio de un Fin. _

El libro estaba polvoriento, con la pasta algo rota con las hojas perfectamente blancas e intactas. Era, sin duda alguna, su mayor tesoro, el que más cuidaba, veneraba y amaba. Nadie entendía ese sentimiento tan sublime, el poder pasar los dedos por cada una de sus hojas.

– Uhm…

Varios golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, un joven de hebras blanquecinas hizo acto de presencia en la escena, su mirada tan perdida y desolada como la del joven que yacía sobre el gran sofá con el libro en manos. Una sonrisa apenada se posó en sus labios, caminó hasta encontrarse frente al mayor. Lo miró fijamente y suspiro.

– ¿Cuándo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuando la dejarás?

– Hasta mi muerte – dijo con amargura.

– ¡Solo te haces daño Asurei! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

– Calla Saryuu… no tienes derecho alguno, retírate de mi habitación

Él menor se quedó callado, apretando los dientes para no soltar todas las blasfemias que deseaba sacar. Lo odiaba. Odiaba su actitud, la manera de tratarlo y sin embargo, su esencia tan embriagadora lo atraía. Estaba completamente preso, en un amor tan imposible como el vivir sin tomar oxígeno. Asurei la amaba a ella, solo a ella. Él solo era su entretenimiento.

– Retírate – ordenó el mayor.

El peli blanco asintió. Tragó su orgullo, y con los ojos rojos por las inmensas ganas de llorar, salió por el marco de madera. No podía entenderlo, amar a una muerte con tal pasión y ni siquiera prestarle atención a los demás. Cerró la puerta al estar complementa mente fuera, girando para seguir su camino. Sus piernas flaquearon, justo del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba él, Fey. El hijo de él. Con esa mirada triste que tanto le caracterizaba.

– ¿Otra vez? – cuestiono el peliverde con voz autoritaria.

Saryuu abrió los ojos dando pasos hacia atrás. Pero fue demasiado lento, cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba contra el suelo con el muchacho pasando una cuchilla por su mejilla.

– ¿Por qué no me puedes amar solo a mí?

– Ya no más… por favor.

"_Las personas tienen distintos caminos, no importa cual tomen mientras hagan lo correcto"_

El castaño estaba haciendo sus maletas a un ritmo acelerado, se iba definitivamente de ese lugar para siempre. No soportaba más solo ser el premio de consolación de esa persona. Su autoestima ya estaba demasiado fracturada. Quería usar sus alas, ser libre, olvidarse de aquel que tanto daño le hizo durante ese largo martirio. Se miró otra vez en el espejo, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado desmejorado. Un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo y varias vendas rodeaban partes de su cuerpo, ocultaban sus heridas pero no la gran vergüenza que sentía desde el fondo de su ser. Tsurugi Kyousuke no lo amaba. Nunca lo haría. Solo era otro de sus juguetes.

Su ojo libre logró divisar por el espejo a otro castaño, mostrando un par de ojos temerosos con algunas lágrimas tentando el caer. Suspiró el chico del parche, dando indicación que pasara.

– ¿Estás seguro? – él se giró hacia el castaño de rulos.

– Lo estoy, senpai… ahora más que nunca, ya no lo aguanto más… terminara matándome.

– No puede vivir sin ti enti… – calló bajando la mirada, pues el castaño le miró con furia.

– Puede y muy bien… el amor que sentía por él… sus acciones lo acabaron.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, llenas de furia de tantos años aguantando ese asqueroso martirio masoquista. Estaba mal. La idea de haber aguantado tanto junto a él, provocaba unas nauseas intolerables.

– Lo siento senpai, mucha suerte

– ¡Tenma! No me dejes…

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el muchacho simplemente tomó sus cosas y abandonó la casa, caminando lo más rápido que podía ya que las heridas no le daban para otra cosa. Ya era libre, pero no lo suficiente como para curar ese corazón tan lastimado. Por creer en el amor, estaba desgastado tanto física como psicológicamente.

"_Las sonrisas son la mejor cura para todo el mal que hay"_

Las suaves brisas de la tarde otoñal entraban de lleno por el ventanal, moviendo con docilidad las cortinas de color pálido, los cabellos tan hermosos y verdes se encontraban esparcidos por la almohada. Su rostro, tan apacible como el primer día que lo vio a su lado, ese día en el cual decidió entregarse a su cuidado, a su felicidad y satisfacción por completo. Y ciertamente lo amaba tanto. El pelirrojo podía pasar horas observando el bello rostro del peliverde al dormitar. No parecía que hace un par de horas discutieron por una minucia. Los doctores lo dijeron bien, ese tipo de enfermedades eran difícil de sobre llevar pero, por él, por el gran amor que tenía hacia él lo haría sin pedir nada a cambio. Incluso si su amado de orbes oscuros lo rechazaba.

Los ojos del menor comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió cuando un gesto amable se dibujó en sus facciones.

– Buenos tardes – masculló besando su frente de manera dulce.

El menor se estiró entre las sabanas, tallando poco después sus hermosos orbes oscuros. Justo al despabilarse, se lanzó directamente a los brazos de su amado Kira, riendo de manera tan juguetona e infantil. Tanto que asustaba al oji esmeralda, en su interior. En el exterior solo podía reír junto al muchacho, por el bien de dicho momento, atado a algo tan imposible como el volar para un ser humano, la felicidad plena junto a él no estaba asegurada.

– Hiro-kun te extrañé – rio besando cada parte que se presentara.

El aludido, por su parte dejaba ser al de hebras largas, estrechándolo más contra sus brazos. No todos estarían así de gentil, otros días hasta tiraría el televisor por su cabeza. Solo deseaba estar más momentos en ese ambiente tan agradable. Al menos le alegraba que no tocase el tema de nueva cuenta, aunque las discusiones fueran continuas y estaría seguramente en otra próximamente, no resultaba muy agradable. Discutir con la persona que más amas, por la cual renunciaste incluso a la felicidad no es nada bonito.

"_El amor no tiene condiciones, solo sentimientos"_

Muchas personas alrededor del mundo sufren por distintas razones, enfermedades, problemas familiares, escolares, etc. Otras tantas, por amor. Un sentimiento que más que brindarles un largo bienestar, produce una dependencia nauseabunda al llegar a su punto máximo cuando no es _correspondido_. Unos, ya no aguantan por el daño tan inmenso que les causa, pocos son capaces de soportar tanto por el solo hecho de encontrarse cerca de la persona más importante de sus vidas, con el cual pasaran el resto de sus vidas abrazando un infierno ajeno. _Masoquismo._

"_Yo sé que algún día, en algún lugar volveré a encontrar a mi amada"_

"_Él solo debe amarme a mí o nada tendrá sentido"_

"_Debo aprender a volar por mí mismo, sin temor a caer"_

"_Por amor, haré cualquier cosa por él"_

La cuestión es; ¿Cuánto puede soportar un ser humano frente al amor? ¿Todo está bien si tomara ese camino? ¿Esto me llevara a la muerte? ¿El amor es sufrir? El camino a la felicidad es muy complicado, lleno de tropiezos y mucho sufrimiento, pocos lo tomaran por el rumbo difícil, sin embargo; al tomarlo de dicha manera será gratificante en el futuro ¿No es así? Con ello en mente, se toman las esperanzas que mueven a todo ser humano, continuando con un camino lleno de púas. Nada en la vida es fácil, pero nada que sea fácil vale la pena. Distancia, problemas, enfermedades, solo es una excusa para no levantarse y seguir con el camino de espinas. Las esperanzas son tan fundamentales para seguir adelante, un bálsamo que causa alegría a los corazones, los seres humanos lo necesitan para poder ver la tan esencial _luz del mañana_.


End file.
